Hepi (emoticon)
Hepi, or by his unicode character symbols ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ), is an emoticon made out of text. It is also a meme created by JustLeafy. It is also a downloadable character in Extreme Wars. Description This emoticon is basically a bootleg of the lenny faces. It is used for smirking and making corny jokes. It is also used very similarly to the "makes me laugh out loud" face. Since its name is basically a play of words of the word "happy", it actually has a permanent smile, despite it looking like a "crying face". History Hepi was not originally created by JustLeafy. He was created by his brother, as an odd face with long eyes and eyebrows. Originally, there was a player called "LancerPlays" in a game called Pixel Gun World, who excessively used lenny faces. Because of that, JustLeafy knew a remix of the Lenny Face because of his brother, and showed LancerPlays the remixed Lenny Face. How it was made JustLeafy copied the original Lenny Face as a starter template, then, he replaced the degree symbol with a pipe (|), replaced the nose with an apostrophe (') and least importantly, added space before the closing parenthese. Discord Emojis Hepi Thinking Emoji The Hepi thinking emoji is basically a bootleg of the thinking emoji from Discord, which is an emoji that is already remixed a countless amount of times, due to the fact that it is a meme. It basically represents the thinking emoji, but with Hepi's face, instead. It was drawn with MS Paint. Note: It is blurry and has low quality due to the fact that it actually has a very small size and it has aliasing. Pixel Gun variant of Hepi The Pixel Gun variant of the Hepi emoticon is basically a mashup of the Pixel Gun protagonist's face with Hepi. Everything from the protagonist's face is featured except his eyebrows, eyes, nose and mouth, in which all of those features come from Hepi. DDT Hepi The DDT variant of the Hepi emoticon is basically a mashup of the DDT with Hepi. The DDT normally doesn't have a face, but the Hepi face without the parentheses was integrated to the front of the DDT. Trivia * People thought Hepi's eyes were crying eyes or even hammers (with the eyebrows combined), while Hepi's eyes are actually very long. * This emoticon is basically a remix of the Lenny Face. The only differences are the eyes, which are pipes, the nose, which is an apostrophe and the extra space between the right pipe and the second circle bracket. * JustLeafy uses Hepi as his avatar. Gallery HepiOA.jpg|The original artwork of Hepi. HepiGreen.png|A green, leafy version of Hepi. HepiAvatar.png|Hepi that appeared on JustLeafy's avatar. HepiNewAvatar.png|Hepi that currently appears on JustLeafy's avatar, inheriting the Fandom theme. Fanart HepiFanart1.png|By Giant#4952. 'Copy & Pasting'Copy to clipboard Click the "COPY TO CLIPBOARD" button to copy the following text: ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) List of Hepis * - Default * . o ･ ｡ﾟ☆ﾟ★━c( ͡| ͜' ͡| ∩) - Magic Hepi * ͡| ͜' ͡| )̲̅$̲̅ - Hepi dollar (2$ = hepi dollar) * ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )⌐╦╦═─ - Hepi with assault rifle * '̿'\̵͇̿̿\з-( ͠| ͟' ͡| )-ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ - Unhappy Hepi with pistols * (| ਊ |)︻̷̿┻̿═━一 - Retarded Hepi with sniper rifle * ( ͡| '̯ ͡| ) - Sad Hepi * ( ͡|( ͡| ͜'( ͡| ͜' ͡| )' ͡| ) ͡| ) - Group of Hepis * "HEPI" written in Hepis: ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| )( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) ( ͡| ͜' ͡| ) Category:Memes